1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for preparing liquid hydrocarbons from syngas.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reforming procedure is a common step in the Fischer-Tropsch synthesis process. Specifically, the raw gas is required to be reformed through a water-gas shift reaction: CO+H2O=>CO2+H2. However, the treated raw syngas still has low ratio of hydrogen to carbon, which cannot meet the requirement for Fischer-Tropsch synthesis. In general, the treatment load of the water-gas shift reaction is heavy, which increases the production costs and reduces the production efficiency. And in addition, the produced exhaust gases are directly discharged, resulting in pollution and waste.